


Antonio's Plight

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: Spain spends the morning cleaning and forgets to use the toilet. However, when he finally manages to get up to go, he is stopped by a rather irate Romano.





	Antonio's Plight

Antonio awoke to a bright, warm Saturday morning. It was chore day, and he couldn’t have asked for better weather to hang the laundry out to dry.

He got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, before he went to the kitchen for breakfast. He made churros and hot chocolate, making sure to make enough for two, as Lovino would roll out of bed in an hour or two and he would complain if Antonio didn’t make him anything.

He sat down at the table after pouring himself a tall glass of orange juice. He ate hungrily before polishing off the glass in one sweep, which was followed by a second as he noticed just how thirsty he was.

Finished with breakfast, he set his dishes in the sink with the others, to be washed later. He grabbed the broom and mop from the closet and began to sweep the tile floor. Once it was swept clean, he mopped and left the floor to dry.

He returned to his room to tidy up. He opened the windows, as the temperature had risen a few degrees. He made his bed and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper, before he vacuumed the floor.

He dragged the hamper to the laundry room and proceeded to throw his clothes in the washing machine. As he turned it on and water flooded into it, Antonio remembered that he hadn’t had his morning pee.

Seeing as he had no immediate need, he ignored the fact and continued on with his chores.

As Lovino would not be up for about another hour or so, Antonio decided to do the dishes. He entered the kitchen, finding the floor had cooled from its recent mopping but had not yet dried. The cool tile on his feet felt amazing, as he had grown quite hot doing his chores. He quickly finished a glass of water as he filled the sink.

Perhaps it was the cool floor against his feet or the warm water on his hands, but Antonio realized that maybe skipping his morning pee wasn’t the best idea.

The moment passed, however, and Antonio finished washing the dishes. The washing machine buzzed just as he set down the last dish. He strolled over to the laundry room and pulled out the wet clothes before tossing them in a basket and taking them outside.

He started to hang the clothes out to dry, when Lovino opened the back door and shouted to him.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Good morning to you, too, Lovi.” Antonio said. “I made churros. They are sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Be careful, the floor is still wet.”

Lovino closed the door and disappeared inside the house as Antonio finished the laundry.

Finally done, he wiped the sweat from his face. My, had it gotten hot!

As he traded the blistering heat of the outside world for the cool indoor air, Antonio went straight to the kitchen for yet another glass of ice cold water. He guzzled it back thirstily and sighed in relief.

He left the kitchen to complete his biggest and last chore of the day; cleaning Lovino’s room. Poor Antonio could barely open the door completely. Dirty clothes were strewn about the floor and unmade bed. Books, dirty dishes, and empty wrappers littered the desk, as the trash can overflowed in the corner of the room.

Antonio sighed.

“He will never change.”

He set to work, throwing away the garbage and putting the clothes in a hamper. He made Lovino’s bed and took the dishes to the kitchen before vacuuming the floor. He then took his clothes to the laundry room and put them in the washing machine.

Finally finished, he sat down to relax and watched a movie in the living room. As he watched, however, he could feel all of that day’s (as well as the night before’s) liquid accumulating in his bladder. But the movie was so captivating that he decided to wait until it was over.

Big mistake.

Half way through the movie, Antonio could no longer sit still. He bounced as he crossed and uncrossed his legs. As the movie dragged on, he threw his hands in his pants and around his length to try to hold on until it ended.

No sooner had the screen faded to black, then Antonio leaped up from the couch and ran down the hall toward the restroom. It was in his sight. Sweet relief!

“Antonio!” Lovino shouted, as he emerged from his room still dressed in his pajamas.

“What, Lovi?” he asked, as casually as he could.

“Where the hell are my pants?” he asked, as he stopped between Antonio and the bathroom, unknowingly blocking Antonio from sweet relief.

“What?” He asked, his attention diverted by his need.

“My pants! The ones that were lying on my bed.” Lovino said irritably. “I was going to wear them today. I know you were in my room, where did you put them?!”

“I probably washed them, Lovi. They should be done by now, I’ll hang them out to dry in a minute.” Antonio said, as he tried to get passed him.

“Now.” Lovino ordered, as he stepped in his way again.

“Just one minute.” the Spaniard said, trying to get around him once more.

“I need pants, now.” the Italian stated, blocking him a second time.

“Then go out and pull a pair off the line.” he said, trying to keep calm as a small leak escaped him. He couldn’t keep still anymore, he bounced in place slightly as the Italian stalled him from making it to the toilet.

“Idiota! I’m not going outside in my pajamas!” Lovino said angrily. “And what’s with the bouncing? You look like a little kid.”

Just then, a forceful stream spurt out of the Spaniard, visibly soaking the left pant leg of his shorts before splashing on the floor.

“Move, Lovi!” Antonio shouted, as he pushed passed him into the bathroom.

He didn’t even try to shut the door. He ran straight to the toilet and pulled his dick out of his shorts just as he lost all control and pissed full force into the bowl.

Lovino stood frozen where the Spaniard had dribbled on the floor, his eyes fixated on the cooling liquid. His attention was diverted to Antonio when he released a sigh of relief that he misheard as a moan of pleasure.

Lovi flushed scarlett as he realized he was watching him pee. He swiftly turned his back to the Spaniard as he, for some reason unbeknownst to him, found arousal in the sight played out before him.

“I-idiota!” he stammered. “You pissed on the floor!”

“Hehe, sorry, Lovino.” Antonio laughed awkwardly. “I just couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

“Don’t laugh!” the embarrassed Italian growled. “I just mopped the hallway!”

“You did?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah, when you were watching that movie.” he said. “I’m not useless, you know." 

"I know.” Antonio replied.

The two were silent for an awkward minute or so as Antonio’s stream continued without the slightest lessen in flow. Lovi stole a glance and felt a tingle of pleasure flow through him again. He looked away.

“How long does it take you to piss?!” he complained.

“I haven’t gone since last night.” Antonio mentioned.

Lovino absent-mindedly found himself touching the bulge in his pants.

“This is your fault.” Lovi muttered.

“I know, I should have gone when I woke up. And during the movie.” Antonio said.

The two fell silent once again as Antonio’s stream finally trickled to a stop. He tucked himself away, and flushed the toilet before approaching Lovino. Lovi had been awful quiet throughout the whole situation, he was one for complaining yet he had barely said anything.

Hearing the Spaniard approach, Lovino, not wanting to be discovered, tried to escape.

“I’ll get some paper towels.” he said, as he tried to walk away. But Antonio grabbed him by the shoulder before he could get away.

“No, no. I’ll do it, Lovi.” Antonio stated, as he turned the Italian around to look him in the eyes. “Are you alright?”

Try as he might, Lovino couldn’t get away from Antonio’s strong grip and he was forced to face him.

Antonio noticed Lovino’s predicament instantly as his eyes met his bulge. He looked into his eyes, but the Italian averted his gaze, blushing the darkest shade of red possible.

How cute he looked! The Spaniard wanted to giggle with delight at Lovi’s adorable face, but he was obviously embarrassed so Antonio suppressed the urge. Of course, that didn’t stop him from commenting.

“Is that a tomato in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?”

SMACK!

“Bastardo!” Lovino huffed, as he stomped back to his room and slammed the door shut.

“Oh, come on, Lovi. I was joking.” Antonio pleaded at the door. He could hear the Italian cursing him out on the other side. “I’ll make you your favorite dinner tonight to make up for it.”

He received no reply, but the cursing ceased. Making Lovi’s favorite always got him to forgive the Spaniard, and even sometimes earned him a reward. Considering what he got mad over, and the high possibility that Lovi would be too embarrassed to take care of it himself (and not to mention that it was Antonio that turned him on), he felt that he might just get a nice reward tonight.


End file.
